Catch me if you can
by Wordless-angel
Summary: Jondy is running fromManticore, Lydecker, Zack and herself. She has to make peace with one, before she loses the chance
1. Default Chapter

Title: Catch me if you can Author: Wordless_angel Email: Wordless_angel@hotmail.com Spoilers: 411 on the DL; Cold Comfort; Blah Blah, Woof Woof. Rating: PG Disclaimer: The characters mentioned in this story are not mine and in no way belong to me. No money is being made from this work and no offence is meant to the creator. Summary: Jondy's running from Manticore, Lydecker, Zack and herself. She has to make peace with one of them before she loses the chance.  
  
She pushed her long, bottle blond hair behind her ears and surveyed herself in the dirty mirror. She wore jeans and a black top. Her skin was creamy and her eyes dark. With a sigh, she grabbed her large black bag and headed for work.  
  
She worked nights, it was easier. When you were always running, it was good to work when few people would see you. Her job at the liquor store wasn't exactly a dream job but, hey, work was work and she needed it. She got on well with the guys she worked with. Which was a good thing, 'cause if she didn't, they'd be dead.  
  
"Hi Arze." Grinned her co-worker, Luke as she entered. Everyone else had cleared of already. They had family to go home to.  
  
"Hi. What do you want from me tonight?"  
  
"Can you take the book work in the back." She frowned and cursed their lazy boss, who reckoned he didn't have to do anything if he could get one of his underpaid workers to do it. Luke saw her face and put on his best 'please' face. "Oh, please. You know what my maths is like. And you're so good at it." She rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Fine. But your sucking had nothing to do with it."  
  
"Of course not." Luke had got to know her very well over the last two weeks. She had only been in Washington for a few weeks. It was obvious to him that she was running from something. He watched her walk into the back. Man, she was beautiful. But Luke knew better than to hit on her. The last unwanted proposition she had had, the guy had ended up in intensive care for a week.  
  
Meanwhile, in the back, the woman Luke had called Arze, set herself up to work out the books. Her eye caught the phone and she knew she should check in. But she didn't want to. She knew what would happen if she did. Zack would come down here, guns blazing, literally, and uproot her and move her on to another place. She'd have to find a new place, a new job and a new identity. She was getting quite fond of Arze. She was stubborn and wilful, much like her real self. But Arze was fun and easygoing, as long as you didn't come on to her. She could remember when she had been Lily. It was almost a relief when Zack had told her to move on. Lily was a pain. She always followed orders and never argued. Lily also had this thing about having fun, like she'd die if she did. Her real self knew it was unhealthy to transform herself into a completely new person but it was easier to do if she believed it. It meant she could stop crying at night. She sighed and started to work.  
  
((  
  
The night was slow for Luke. No one was buying tonight.  
  
"Excuse me." Began a voice. Luke jumped, he hadn't heard anyone come up. The guy before him was tall, blond, blue eyed and well muscled.  
  
"Yeh,"  
  
"I was looking for Arze."  
  
"What do you want with her?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"I think it is."  
  
"Are you a boyfriend?" Asked the stranger, crossing his arms.  
  
"Heck no! Arze has this way with guys."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, the unlucky ones suffer severe brain damage or end up in wheelchairs. The lucky ones die."  
  
"Really. So, you going to tell me where she is." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Man, are you just dumb or want to get killed?" the stranger had finally had enough. He picked Luke up by the neck until he was a foot off the ground.  
  
"Where is she?" His voice was harsh. Luke made a strangling noise and pointed to the back room. He felt himself be dropped and watched the stranger move away.  
  
((  
  
She had heard the whole exchange from the back room but hadn't moved. She was trying to hold her last minutes as Arze. Her last minutes before she would become someone new. She heard his footsteps, so soft yet commanding and she looked up at him.  
  
"Zack." She greeted him, hiding all emotion behind a mask. Zack didn't like emotion. He couldn't handle it.  
  
"Jondy." He returned the greeting. His voice was angry. She sighed and interrupted as he opened his mouth to say something cutting.  
  
"You shouldn't move location without my approval or instruction and if you have to without clearing it with me first, you have to contact me and inform me of you new position. I know Zack, if you say it again, I'm not going to know it any better." Zack glared at her, those exact words dying on his lips.  
  
"How come if you know it, you ignore it? A good solider does not."  
  
"Shhh." Jondy interrupted. "Do you want the world to know?" She dragged him from the room.  
  
"Sorry Luke, I have to take the rest of the night off. I'll make it up tomorrow."  
  
"Sure thing." He grunted rubbing his throat.  
  
((  
  
Jondy's apartment was messy. The sort of messy a person who had spent their whole childhood being clean and was making up or it now. It had very little furniture and nothing bright. Jondy stuck to black. It was easiest.  
  
Jondy flopped onto the floor and watched Zack. He paced back and forth, hands clasped behind him.  
  
"When will you understand that I am trying to help you?" Jondy sighed. So he was going to do this again. For once, just once, she wished that he could at least pretend to understand.  
  
"When will you understand that I am trying to ignore you? Take the hint and leave me alone." Her answer was snappy but too bad. He looked at her and something flicked in his eyes.  
  
"Do you want to get recaptured? Do you want Manticore swarming all over this place?"  
  
"Do you want a bloody nose, 'cause you're defiantly going the right way?"  
  
"Cant you just try to understand my position as your CO."  
  
"Cant you understand I just want a normal life?" Zack growled in his throat. It always went like this. Most of the others would listen and obey him. They understood he was just doing the best thing for them. But Jondy, she never liked him telling her what to do. She would always argue, then he'd get mad and tell her to do what she wanted, just not call on him when she was in trouble, then he'd come back later and find she'd already left. Even Max was easier to handle. She would listen then ignore him.  
  
Zack sighed and sank into a chair. Jondy frowned. This was strange. Zack never changed. He would come to her work, they'd go to her place and he'd lecture. But he'd never sat down. He'd just pace until she would swear he was wearing the carpet out. Something was wrong.  
  
"Zack?" She asked hesitantly, her voice concerned. "What's wrong?" he looked down at the carpet.  
  
"Your carpet is filthy."  
  
"So kill me. Stop avoiding the question. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Bullshit. What do you take me for?"  
  
"Think you're pretty smart, don't you."  
  
"Well, I am the one with an IQ of 200."  
  
"I'm sorry, forgive my ignorance." Jondy stared.  
  
"Did I just hear you apologise? Ah, that's it. Lydecker, come and get me. Zack said he was sorry. You can put me in a cage and torture me now and I will still die happy."  
  
"Haha, Very funny. Why don't you get a job as a comedian?"  
  
"Hmmm, that's an idea. How's the pay?" Zack returned to staring at the carpet.  
  
"Do you know the date, Jondy? Do you know what today is?" Jondy thought for a moment.  
  
"Nope, give up. Tell me."  
  
"Today is the day we escaped from Manticore eleven years ago." Jondy was silent for a minute.  
  
"Eleven years. That's a long time."  
  
"Yeah, eleven years of running. Of hiding. Eleven years of fucking escape and evade practise." Zack laughed bitterly. "And you know what the worst part of today is?"  
  
"That we have to wait another year for our next Manticore birthday?"  
  
"Today was the day Eva died." Zack buried his face in his hands, trying to regain his composure. Jondy moved to sit next to him. She knew that Eva and Zack had been the closest. Eva was a calming influence. They were the two leaders and had supported each other. Maybe they even loved each other. She realised with a jolt how much Eva's death must have affected Zack.  
  
"She shouldn't have died." He muttered into his hands rousing her from her thoughts. "I shouldn't have let her die." Jondy frowned.  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"I did. I failed her. I should have." Zack was interrupted from his self pity by a sharp slap on the back of his head.  
  
"Don't ever let me hear you wallow in self pity ever again. We all wish we'd done things differently but wishing doesn't change anything. She was protecting us and she only did it because she knew that if it ended for her, then you'd look after us. Eva was the logical one, remember. She never would have picked up that gun if she hadn't planed for every scenario she could think of. And she'd do exactly what I just did if she heard you like this." Zack stared into her fierce eyes  
  
"I just miss her so much." He choked. Jondy softened and pulled him in until his head rested against her chest. He wrapped his arms around her and cried. She stroked his hair, just letting him cry. Jondy couldn't count the number of times he had done the same for her, when she'd had to leave a place she liked or after a run in with Manticore. She was just returning the favour.  
  
Zack drew away and Jondy's breath caught in her throat. He looked so different. Not the same Zack she always saw as the Big brother. But someone else, someone who pretended to be tough but was at the same time venerable. It shone in his blue eyes. The eyes that were normally so misted over that they were unreadable.  
  
She gently touched his face, trying to wipe tears from his cheeks. This was Zack, he couldn't be crying. Zack just didn't cry. Slowly, he reached up and took the hand resting against his cheek  
  
"Thanks Jondy. I don't know what came over me. A good solider never lets emotion take over." She moved away.  
  
"Do you every get tired of being a good solider, Zack?" there was no resentment in her voice. She sounded serious. She sounded old. Old and tired. He glanced at her.  
  
"Of course not. I am a solider and."  
  
"Don't lie to me Zack." Zack sighed.  
  
"I'm nothing but tired. I'm tired of running, of looking over my shoulder to see if someone's there. I'm tired of being alone." Jondy took his hand. Maybe he understood better than she thought. "I'm tired of having to look out for everyone. Especially when none of you take any notice of what I say. I am your CO." Jondy sighed and let go of his hand. Detached Zack was back, his eyes once again emotionless. He stood up. "I want you out of here."  
  
"No." Jondy answered simply.  
  
"What?" Zack asked angrily.  
  
"NO! You said you were tired of running. So am I."  
  
"That doesn't mean you can stop!"  
  
"I can try."  
  
"No you can't. Lydecker will be all over this place soon. Just because you don't want to do something doesn't mean you can stop."  
  
"How would you know? Have you tried?" cried Jondy. Zack turned away from her and she stood. "What is it?"  
  
"I've tried! I've tried really hard. I've tried to forget everything and everyone. You all go one about wanting to be normal. So do I! But I realised that Manticore is just part of me. And there is nothing I can do about it. There is nothing you can do either!" Zack stomped away from her and out the door, slamming it in his wake. Jondy sunk back on the floor and buried her head in her hands.  
  
((  
  
She left Washington the next morning. There was little to pack and no one to say goodbye to. All she had was a bag of stuff and her bike. If there was one thing Jondy could never give up it was her bike. She loved the feel of wind in her hair. She loved the speed and adrenaline. It must an X5 thing. Zack loved his bike and he'd said the other had them too. Los Angeles sounded good at this time of year and Jondy had wanted to go black again. Blonde hair really didn't suit her.  
  
((  
  
Zack came to check on Jondy two weeks later. It was not surprising, but highly irritating, to find her gone. Now he would have to search for her all over again. Jondy was good at escape and evade. If she had been a pretty, blonde, stubborn bartender, she would be a pretty, dark, stubborn shop assistant. Jondy also never used the same name twice. One day she would be Kate the next Delilah. It was hard to keep up.  
  
Zack swore and punched the door, accidentally putting his hand through it. He swore again and stomped out. He would have to look somewhere else.  
  
((  
  
Jondy tied her hair back making sure the scar that had only a few hours ago been a barcode, was hidden. She had it removed as often as she could afford it. This time as she went t work, she wore tight, black leather skirt, a midriff bearing black top decorated with silver studs and knee high black boots. She had got herself a job as a waitress in a sleazy bar and she had to look the part.  
  
"Hi Seraya." Yelled Danny from behind the bar.  
  
"Hi." She smiled and waved.  
  
"What was wrong with your brother?" Danny asked. Jondy grinned. Krit and Syl had had a fight so Krit had come to cry on Jondy's shoulder. He'd also drunk enough to get an X5 horrible drunk. It was NOT a pleasant sight.  
  
"Drowning his sorrows."  
  
"Drowning doesn't even come close. I though he was going to flood the place." Danny laughed. He had come to know a few of Seraya's brothers over the last three weeks. It was quite a collection. They all looked so different. He'd met a few sisters too. Seraya seemed to get on with her brothers better than her sisters. But man, they were all fine.  
  
Danny watched her greet Die, the bar singer then she grabbed her tray from behind the bar.  
  
((  
  
The bar started to fill up around nine. By ten, everything was in full swing. Die was singing and people were dancing. Jondy was talking to a few regulars when she saw Danny wave her over. A guy stood on the other side of the bar. His back was facing away from her so she couldn't see his face but that back was far to familiar. She sighed and walked over.  
  
"Yeh Danny?" She asked, faking a smile.  
  
"This here claims to be another of your bros." Jondy pouted.  
  
"Another one?" Zack turned to look at her.  
  
"Come here." Jondy dragged Zack into the back room. She glared at him. "What do you want?" she asked angrily. "I'm fine."  
  
"I asked you to tell me where you were going."  
  
"You know now. So leave me alone." Jondy glared enough to make Zack flinch. He grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"What did he mean about others?"  
  
"Me and the others started a band. They come around to practise." Jondy shrugged. Zack glared.  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"Kirt, Ben, Syl, Zane and I saw Brin once."  
  
"How did they know where you were?"  
  
"I told them."  
  
"You told them where you were going?"  
  
"Yeah, so."  
  
"You could have endangered them."  
  
"Oh fuck off Zack. Your just mad I didn't tell you. Why don't you just leave me alone? I don't need your help. You are such a fucking prick. Just go way! You're still stuck at Manticore. I want to forget. Just 'cause you cant doesn't mean you can plague us. You're only doing this 'cause you know Eva would kill you if you didn't." Jondy knew that was low but she couldn't care. Zack stepped away from her, his eyes unreadable. In the silence, the words of the song Die was singing floated in.  
  
Cool Breeze and autumn leaves Slow motion daylight A lone pain of watchful eyes Oversees the living Feel the presence all around A tortured soul A wound unhealing No regrets or promises The past is gone But you can still be free If time will set you free  
  
"Fine." He said finally. "I'll leave you alone."  
  
Time now to spread your wings To take to flight The life endeavour Aim for the burning sun You're trapped inside But you can still be free If time will set you free But it's a long, long way to go  
  
He stood staring for a few minutes then turned and walked away from her.  
  
Sail through the wind and rain tonight You're free to fly tonight And you can still be free If time will set you free And go higher than the mountaintops And go where the wind don't stop And go high Free to fly tonight If time will set you free.  
  
If she hadn't known him better, she would have sworn he looked hurt.  
  
((  
  
It was about two hours before sunset when Jondy was walking home. She was dirty and hungry. Jondy rarely got tired. She and Max didn't need much sleep and Jondy had only slept twelve hours in five weeks. She hadn't slept properly since she'd last seen Zack.  
  
She was so consumed in thought that she didn't notice someone was watching her until the hair at the back of her neck prickled. She didn't look back. Lydecker said never to let your enemy know you were on to them. She almost laughed out loud at that.  
  
Jondy was just turning into her street when they made a move. Twelve well- muscled men surrounded her.  
  
"Hi girly. Need someone to walk u home?"  
  
"No thanks." Jondy smiled. Kicking the arse a bunch of big fat losers would so improve her day.  
  
"I don't think u understand me. It wasn't a question."  
  
"Oh, that's to bad." Jondy smiled and she saw one of the younger members shiver. The group walked in, blocking of her way of running away. To bad for them. She didn't need to run away. One of them came up behind her. She struck him with her elbow in the groin. She heard a squeak and smiled with satisfaction. The ringleader advanced on her. Fuck. He had a blade. Ah well, she would have to break his wrist. The crack that issued was pleasing. Another guy ended up with his head connecting solidly with a brick wall. A forth and fifth ended up in much the same condition. These guys were a disappointment. She had been expecting a good fight.  
  
"Fucking bitch." One of them yelled as Jondy took out his friend with her elbow. She stomped over.  
  
"Didn't your mama ever tell you to treat a lady nice?" He spat blood on her shoe. She tsked and wiped her boot on his pants. "Not nice. I'm going to have to hurt you."  
  
"You can't hurt me." Fucking male chauvinistic pig.  
  
"Well, don't you just rate a supreme on the idiot scale. Look what I did to your friends." Jondy gestured to the other guys, some lying completely still. Others were groaning in pain. The guy took one look and ran. Jondy laughed at his fleeing form and headed home.  
  
She knew she should have taken him down and she'd probably have to move out of LA now, but she really didn't care at the moment.  
  
Just as Jondy was entering home she felt someone watching her.  
  
"I thought I showed you what'd happen if you follow me home." She turned.  
  
"You did." She relaxed.  
  
"I thought you said you were going to leave me alone."  
  
"I needed help." Jondy frowned, her eyes searching Zack out in the dark. When she saw him, she breathed in sharply.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?"  
  
"I'll explain later." Jondy walked over and helped a battered, bruised Zack up to her apartment.  
  
((  
  
He was settled in a chair and Jondy was checking his wounds.  
  
"I'm fine." He muttered gruffly.  
  
"I just want to make sure your not going to keel over and die on me." She saw the strange look on his face and pursed her lips. "Not that I care either way." She added.  
  
"I bet you don't." she scowled and twisted his arm harder than was necessary.  
  
"Aaarrhhgg." He growled. "What was that for?"  
  
"Just wanted to see if it was broken." Jondy smiled innocently.  
  
"It is now." She ignored him.  
  
"So, what happened?" Zack bit his lip. "You said you needed my help, so you have to tell me what happened."  
  
"I had a fight with Max." he wouldn't look at her. She pushed herself away from him.  
  
"Max? You mean, she's alive?" He nodded and Jondy pounced at him, catching him by surprise and knocking him to the floor.  
  
"How long have you know?" She growled.  
  
"A few months." Jondy gripped his throat.  
  
"And you didn't tell me."  
  
"I was dangerous. You would have gone to see her."  
  
"Damn right I would have. Where is she?" Zack glared but said nothing. She tightened her grip on his neck, he choked. "Tell me!" she commanded. Silence. "Damn you Zack! I'm going to kill you right here if you don't tell me!" as she yelled, she loosened her grip. Zack took the opportunity to flip her over on the ground and sit on top of her.  
  
"I can't let you do that," he growled. "And I can't tell you where Max is. It doesn't matter anyway. She'll be dead or back at Manticore in a few hours." Jondy's eyes widened. Zack saw and continued. "I finally got her out of Seattle. But then she found out this guy she was in love with was in trouble. She went back to help. Problem is, Lydecker and his men are looking for her there. Fliers and everything. I can't let you go there to."  
  
"We have to help her! We have to."  
  
"We don't have to do anything. I'm going back for her."  
  
"WHAT? You can't do that alone."  
  
"I can and I will. Nothing is going to happen to the rest of you."  
  
"But Lydecker. He'll catch you!"  
  
"That's the plan." Jondy stared up at Zack, for once completely at a loss. He was going to get caught, for one of them.  
  
"Why?" she asked slowly. Zack avoided her gaze. "It's Eva, isn't it? It's all about her." Zack again said nothing. Jondy laughed harshly. "What happened to emotion in dangerous, it'll get you killed. Never fall in love and never care about anyone. Be as horrible as possible but don't, under any circumstances, care."  
  
"It stopped working. Anyway, it was Eva that taught me that. She knew I loved Max. I think she could see it." Jondy stared up into her brother's eyes and saw, maybe for the first time, the deep-set pain. She tried to process the new information.  
  
"Does Max know how you feel?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you going to tell her?"  
  
"No. It would get us both hurt."  
  
"Fucking hell, Zack. That's what love is! Caring about someone hurts. It's part of the ride."  
  
"I don't need that kind of pain right now. I have enough physical pain to last a lifetime."  
  
"So that's it. You're just going to let her get away."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You're dumber than I thought you were, Zack. Now, could you get off me?" Zack stood up, Jondy followed him. Zack stared at her for a moment then hugged her tightly.  
  
"Look after yourself little sister. I'll have to come back here and kick you ass if you get into trouble." Jondy smiled, touched by the very unZack show of emotion.  
  
"I'll count on it. Don't forget me when you're having fun at Manticore."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it. See ya.  
  
"Bye." Zack left, closing the door on the way out. Jondy stood still for a minute, wondering if she would every see Zack again. "Come home, Big brother," she whispered. 


	2. Caught

Title: Catch me if you can Chapter 2: Caught Author: Wordless_angel Email: Wordless_angel@hotmail.com Spoilers: 411 on the DL; Cold Comfort; Blah Blah, Woof Woof, The Kidz are Aiight. Rating: PG Disclaimer: The characters mentioned in this story are not mine and in no way belong to me. No money is being made from this work and no offence is meant to the creator. Summary: Zack's gone and Jondy's dealing, until she hears that announcement.  
  
Jondy was thinner then she had been when she'd last seen Zack. Her hair was longer and her blue eyes were just a little bit more lost.  
  
She had found another sleazy bar to work in. With another mediocre singer to entertain the usual drunks and with the usual friendly, stupid, male manager.  
  
As far as Jondy was concerned, the fact that Zack hadn't made contact in almost five months confirmed her fears. Lydecker had got him. She had told the others what had happened, leaving out a few minor details. She had kept Zack's voice box up and running. Jondy knew someone had to look after her brothers and sisters. But on the whole, she'd let them stay where they were. She didn't want to make it hard for Zack to find them if he got out.  
  
None of them had taken the news of Zack's capture well. Tinga had cried, Syl had gone very quiet, Krit had broken his fingers, twisting them around and Zane had sworn and sat down.  
  
The television in the corner of the bar crackled and Jondy turned to look and choked.  
  
Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. This cable hack cannot be traced it cannot be stopped and it is the only free voice left in this city. This is a message to those known as X5. You've been compromised. You're in danger. You know what to do. I repeat you've been compromised. You know what to do. This message will repeat every hour on the hour until each of you has checked in.  
  
Her barcode flashed cross the screen along with the others. Jondy didn't even bother to take of her apron. She grabbed the bag of clothes and Tryptophan she stashed in the bar for emergencies and made her way out. Her bike was parked in the alley down the back. Jondy put her foot down.  
  
As she rode, Jondy kept her head low. She swore when she saw that they had extra guards on the sector passes.  
  
Jondy had one choice.  
  
"Sorry, baby." She whispered to her bike. Jondy went straight through. She bent low over the handlebars when she heard the shots. They didn't have much hope of hitting her but one came close.  
  
Jondy sighed. Ahhh, the things she had to do. ((  
  
Jondy stopped at the payphone when she was far enough away from San Francisco. She'd seen the hover drones and soldiers going in. And she wasn't stupid enough to stop until she was far, far away.  
  
Jondy heard the beep and Zack's recorded message.  
  
"Zack here. You better be in trouble or dying if your calling. And if it's Jondy, tell me where you are 'cause when I find you I'll kill you." Jondy smiled. She was notorious for calling Zack just to irritate him, always forgetting to tell him where she was or where she was going.  
  
"Hi!" Jondy tried to sound bright but her stomach was jumping. Eyes Only had said to report. Someone who knew about them would also know Zack was gone. So Zack must have got out. "How's home? I'm off to find another low down bar to work in. Come and visit. I'm make tea." Jondy hung up. Normally, she didn't tell Zack where she was going just to annoy him but this time she had another concern. What if Manticore had changed Zack? She didn't want to hand herself over, although, if they managed to turn Zack, it probably wasn't a bad idea. With shaking hands, Jondy got back on her bike and headed in the direction of LA.  
  
((  
  
Los Angeles was bleak. And cold. And boring. Everyone was either drunk or dead. The pulse had effected here worse than most other parts, which made it ideal for a girl trying to disappear. But that wasn't exactly what Jondy wanted.  
  
In LA she was Sharon. A vivacious blonde working at a bar with bright blue eyes and a scar on the back of her neck. There were no shortages of bars and after the last girl who worked here and ended up in the hospital, ehhem, Jondy got the job.  
  
The bar was full when she heard the footsteps. She resisted the urge to hurl herself at him, knowing he would not be impressed. Jondy also needed to suss out the situation.  
  
"I'm looking for Sharon. Have you seen her?" She didn't hear the answer, so someone must have pointed. Jondy heard the footsteps walk in her direction.  
  
"Something for you?" Jondy didn't look up.  
  
"I'm looking for a girl."  
  
"Half the guys hear are looking for the same thing. The rest are looking for other guys." She felt, rather than saw him raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Small, blue eyes, pain in the but."  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
"Try looking after her." "I'm sure she doesn't need looking after."  
  
"I know she does." Jondy snorted.  
  
"I'm sure. Sorry, can't say I've seen her. But if I do I'll give her a message."  
  
"Tell her that if she doesn't show up at her apartment at 2:00, I'll kick her arse."  
  
"I'd say someone like you described wouldn't let you kick her arse."  
  
"Try to stop me. Just make sure she's there" Jondy raised her hands in the air, still not looking up.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you. If I see this girl. I'll let her know."  
  
"Hrmph." Jondy heard. Then the footsteps walked away. Her apartment, 2:00, kick arse. Message delivered.  
  
((  
  
Nothing changed from apartment to apartment. They were all the same dumps. But this one had something to run home to.  
  
Jondy knew he was there when she opened the door.  
  
"I see, Sharon, go a hold of you." Jondy grinned.  
  
"Very reliable, that girl. So wonderful she was available after the prior girl had a, a fall."  
  
"I bet. Why didn't you tell me where you were?"  
  
"If you're talking about the phone message, for two reasons. One, to piss you of. Two, just in case Manticore changed you."  
  
"You really think they could."  
  
"I really think they'd try. And it looks like they did a good job if we were all compromised."  
  
"Not all of you. Just you, Tinga and Zane. But I couldn't remember where the others were."  
  
"Ahh, flooding your mind with disinformation. Cool. I've always wanted to try that." Zack glared at her out of one eyes. "Okay, okay. So how did we get compromised?"  
  
"I called Max."  
  
"And you remembered her number how?" Zack avoided her gaze.  
  
"I called Max. She came down for me and helped me to remember stuff. Except Lydecker was listening in the whole time. Max's friend."  
  
"The one you hate?" Again, he ignored her.  
  
"He posted the message. Tinga got caught, so we went down to help her out."  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"Yeh. She insisted on going back for her kid. But it should be about another three days before she gets back. She thinks I'm still in Canada."  
  
"Why aren't you?"  
  
"It's snowing. I hate snow." Jondy laughed. Zack sighed. "She'll get caught. I'll have to go back for her."  
  
"Damn. You never rest."  
  
"Not part of the job description."  
  
"I'm getting that." Jondy was silent for a minute. "So what exactly are you doing here, Zack."  
  
"Well, I'm happy to see you to."  
  
"You're never happy to see me Zack. I only irritate you." Zack sighed.  
  
"I needed to find out where you were and that you were okay."  
  
"You could have just called."  
  
"Bit hard when you don't leave a number. And don't have a phone for that matter."  
  
"That escaped me."  
  
"Hmmm. Get a phone Jondy. Then I won't have to come down all the time."  
  
"I'll keep it in mind."  
  
"No. Get it out of your mind and do it." Jondy snapped her heels together and stood up straight.  
  
"Yes Sir, yes!" She yelled, smiling.  
  
"Jondy."  
  
"Okay, okay." 


	3. Housekeeping

Title: Catch me if you can Chapter 3: Housekeeping Author: Wordless_angel Email: Wordless_angel@hotmail.com Spoilers: 411 on the DL; Cold Comfort; Blah Blah, Woof Woof, The Kidz are Aiight. Rating: PG Disclaimer: The characters mentioned in this story are not mine and in no way belong to me. No money is being made from this work and no offence is meant to the creator. Summary: Zack and Jondy do some metal housekeeping. A/N I'm sooo sorry this took so long. I was over seas in Iran (don't ask) and obviously couldn't post. This goes out to Arazana, who is both my emotional support and my best friend. Couldn't have kept going without you.  
  
"Think fast." Jondy laughed. Zack caught the chip she threw at him. The two were sitting in Jondy's kitchen, eating chips and hamburgers.  
  
"I always do." he answered.  
  
"Party pooper. Now give me my chip back."  
  
"No." Zack ate the chip and Jondy muttered, slumping in the chair.  
  
"That was m y chip." She grumbled.  
  
"You throw it at me, you lose it."  
  
"Oh yeh?" An evil light came into Jondy's eyes.  
  
"Oh no. I'm not fighting you for a chip." Zack warned. Jondy pouted and Zack frowned. Jondy saw the look.  
  
"Gee Zack, get a sense of humour. I'm told it doesn't hurt much now."  
  
"I don't have time for a sense of humour." Zack was serious and Jondy sat up quickly.  
  
"Then make time. I do."  
  
"You make too much time." Jondy laughed at Zack's disapproving look.  
  
"Oh come on Zack. I haven't seen you in months. And now all you want to do is tell me off?" Zack just glared. Jondy was silent for a moment.  
  
"I got a tattoo." She said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Zack frowned, alert.  
  
"I got a tattoo."  
  
"Of what?" Zack couldn't decided is he was annoyed at his little sister, or curious and interested.  
  
"See for yourself." Jondy turned around and lifted her shirt. On one shoulder blade was a tattoo. The circular shape was made my a tiger and dragon fighting.  
  
"Nice." Zack said, smiling slightly. Jondy pulled her shirt down and turned back to Zack.  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
"I." Zack began before he was cut off by a knock on the door. "What was that?" he asked, hackles going up. Jondy laughed.  
  
"The door." She answered. He glared.  
  
"I can hear that."  
  
"Then why ask?" Jondy stood and walked towards the door. Zack grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't answer it," he muttered.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It could be anyone. Lydecker, Manticore."  
  
"The milkman." Jondy raised an eyebrow and opened the door. Outside stood Ricky, he was the bar manager where she worked.  
  
"Sharon." He greeted.  
  
"Something for you?" Jondy answered, instantly becoming Sharon. The hunted and haunted look left her eyes and she smiled. Jondy rarely looked happy when she smiled. Zack sometimes wondered if Jondy smiling was just a way of showing teeth.  
  
"Yeh, I need you to come into work early today." Sharon shifted from foot to foot for a minute. Jondy had decided to dump Sharon tonight.  
  
"Ah, well, you see, the thing is, an old friend of a friend, just turned up and I was kinda going to spend tonight with him." Ricky's look of disappointment changed to one of interest. Sharon never had many friends.  
  
"Is he here?" Ricky asked. Sharon smiled and gripped Zack's hand, pulling him into the doorway.  
  
"Ricky, this is."  
  
"Liam." Zack interrupted. Jondy stood on tiptoe until she could whisper in Zack's ear.  
  
"Paranoid much." She whispered. Zack glared. Sharon turned back to Ricky.  
  
"Well, it was nice to meet a friend of Sharon's." Ricky said, holding out his hand to shake. Zack gripped it and Ricky's eyes bulged. Zack had a very strong grip. He didn't let go until Sharon stood on his foot.  
  
"Okay, well I'll see you at work tomorrow." Sharon smiled and closed the door. Jondy stared up at Zack and raised both eyebrows. "Did you try to break his hand on purpose?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Did you know he was hitting on you?"  
  
"He was not!" Jondy snorted.  
  
"Why do you think he wanted you to come into work early?  
  
"Ahh, tough one. To work, maybe?"  
  
"Please Jondy. I've seen men hitting on all of you girls since you hit fifteen."  
  
"What?" Jondy frowned, her head on the side.  
  
"When your sisters are made to be perfect, you see a lot of proposals."  
  
"You do?" Jondy grinned. "You've seen Max and Syl and Tinga get hit on?"  
  
"Tinga got hit once to hard." Zack grumbled.  
  
"What about Syl?" Jondy was fascinated. She sat down in one battered armchair, her leg over the armrest.  
  
"Oh, Syl gets plenty. It's the innocent blonde look." Jondy snorted. Syl collected guns and could tear even Jondy limb from limb if she really wanted to. Innocent and Syl didn't belong in the same sentence. Syl and ferocious. Syl and fierce, yes. But never Syl and innocent. "It's the eyes." Zack stated.  
  
"What about them?" Jondy asked.  
  
"Syl has innocent eyes."  
  
"Really. I never looked close enough."  
  
"The guys do."  
  
"So what was the best one?" Jondy asked.  
  
"What's the fascination with your sisters love life?" Zack raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't have one myself. So why shouldn't I revel in the success of a sister?"  
  
"Syl wouldn't look sideways at most of those guys." Zack sighed.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She's in love with Krit." The smile fell from Jondy's face and her eyes went wide.  
  
"Does he love her back?" Zack frowned.  
  
"How would I know? Not like I spend my time trying to see if he loves her back." Jondy held up her hands in defence.  
  
"Okay, no need to get nasty." Zack sighed.  
  
"I should go."  
  
"What, now?" Jondy asked.  
  
"If I want to get back in time to stop Tinga doing something stupid, yes."  
  
"She can wait. You really should rest."  
  
"I don't need that much sleep."  
  
"Liar. You need as much sleep as any of the others. GO, lie down." Jondy threw a pillow at him. He held it stiffly, but made no move to the bedroom.  
  
"I'm fine. I have to." Suddenly Jondy lunged at her brother, twisting his arm behind his back.  
  
"I just blew off extra pay to make sure you had some sleep. Don't make me turn it down for nothing."  
  
"You're a rotten liar. You wanted to head out of here tonight."  
  
"Maybe I did. But I have something more important to do. And you are going to get some sleep if I have to drag you. And just imagine how undignified that would be for a CO."  
  
"Alright. But wake me at midnight. I need to get to Tinga." Jondy let go of his arm.  
  
"Fine. Midnight. Now, sleep." Zack sighed and trudged to the bedroom. Halfway there, he turned back to Jondy.  
  
"Thanks, Jon." He smiled slightly. She returned the smile.  
  
"Anytime." With that he went to the bedroom and closed the door. Jondy flopped back on the chair and closed her eyes for a moment. Zack always wore her out.  
  
((  
  
Jondy awoke as the sun crept over the skyline. She swore loudly and stood. What had Zack done to make her so tired? Zack! She promised to wake him. Jondy made her way to the bedroom. It was then that she noticed the door was open.  
  
The bed had been made and the window opened. Jondy smiled. She should have known that Zack would wake by himself.  
  
Sitting on the pillow was a note. Picking it up, Jondy read it.  
  
"Didn't want to wake you. I always knew that that whole, needs no sleep, thing was a lie. Thanks for the bed for a while. I got to go now. I'll come and visit you after I bail Tinga out. Call and give me your address. Anyway, see you soon sis. Take care."  
  
Jondy smiled and quietly folded the note.  
  
A/N There might not be any more chapters if the nice people don't review. I'll feel all lonely and sad. And when I'm lonely and sad, so are the characters. 


	4. Cat, mouse and a lot of claw

Title: Catch me if you can. Chapter 4: Cat, mouse and a lot of claw. Author: Wordless_angel Author email: wordless_angel @hotmail.com Rating: PG Spoilers: 411 on the DL; Cold Comfort; Blah Blah, Woof Woof; The Kidz are Aiight; Hit a Sista Back; And Jesus Brought a Casserole; Designate This; Proof of Purchase; Some Assembly Required Disclaimer: None of this is mine. No offence is meant to the creators and no money is being made from this work. A/N I've always wondered what Jondy would say to Max about what happened to Zack. Oh, and by the way, I'm trying something new with these chapters. I need reviews. And, yet again, I have to thank Arazana.  
  
"Have no illusions about free will. Once ruled, always ruled. "  
  
Max couldn't believe it. After leaving Logan alone and searching for her sister, she never imagined it would be disappointing. But it was. She had found Jondy, but Jondy didn't want Max to find her.  
  
Jondy wasn't like Max had expected. She had expected someone more like herself. Instead she found a small, dark haired, blue eyes girl, who looked like she couldn't harm a fly. But her eyes were cold, calculating and closed off, so they only thing you could see in them was your reflection. Her hair was long, reaching past her shoulders to mid-way down her back. It was dead straight. Jondy didn't keep it long to hid her barcode, for she had it removed every month. She didn't care how much it hurt; she just didn't want to have a barcode. She dressed simply, for comfort, and would never be caught dead in anything that wasn't black. She had a small tattoo on her shoulder blade. It was a tiger fighting a dragon. Zack had liked it but Max wouldn't. Tattoos would remind her of Manticore.  
  
Jondy looked Max up and down. She knew that what Eva had said one night was true. Eva had warned her. "Max is dangerous, Jondy. She will wound all those close to her. Not intentionally, but she will. You, me, Zack, Tinga, Brin, Ben, all of us will hurt." Eva could always see those things in others. She had paid for knowing Max with her life and Jondy had almost paid with her freedom when Max fell in the ice. So far Eva had been right about all of them. Tinga, Ben and Eva were dead, Brin was changed and Zack, well, Zack was gone. They were all gone. When Zack had finally admitted where Max was, Jondy had wanted to see her. But after what happened to Zack, Jondy had stayed away. Not because she didn't love Max, but because she did.  
  
Max wasn't like Jondy had expected. She had expected someone more like herself. Instead she found a gentle looking beauty, who looked like she fainted at the sight of blood. Her eyes were so full of emotion, no wonder Zack loved them. Her hair was dark, straight and sat just below her shoulders. Jondy knew that Max wouldn't have removed her barcode, because it came back. It would probably hurt too much for Max, anyway. Max dressed fashionably, in tight clothes. She obviously liked to look good and preferred darker colours.  
  
"Hi." Max said. It sounded strange. She hadn't seen Jondy in years. She had expected a hugging session.  
  
"Hi." Jondy replied, slowly circling her sister, like a cat circles her prey. She was watching Max, waiting for a sign that Max was still a soldier. When she saw Max's shoulders tense, Jondy grinned evilly.  
  
"So, how've you been?" Max asked, awkwardly. Jondy was making her feel uncomfortable. Jondy stopped circling and shrugged.  
  
"Hunted," Jondy answered casually. "You?"  
  
"Fine." Jondy growled deep in her throat. Max might be fine but no one else was.  
  
"Yeh, you would be." She answered angrily.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"You're always fine. It's those around you that suffer."  
  
"What!" Jondy's remark felt like a slap in the face.  
  
"Hey, I'm just telling you like it is." Jondy's voice was hard and her eyes as closed off as ever.  
  
"Like it is!"  
  
"Yeh," Now Jondy was really angry. "You know what happed to all of the others."  
  
"The others?" Max had started to shake. This wasn't her sister, her best friend.  
  
"Ben, Brin, Tinga. All of them. There was never a problem until you saw them. We never lost one before you interfered. Zack was." Jondy paused. "Zack was fine before he saw you again. You and your stubbornness. He was always worrying about you. He paid for that, didn't he?" Jondy threw the words in Max's face.  
  
"I don't want to talk about Zack."  
  
"Tough! Why should this be easy on you! You've hurt so many people Max! We don't have a CO any more. We don't have a brother any more. You took that away. You took the others away to. Directly or indirectly, you destroyed them. Stop being so selfish and explain how you could do that to me!" Jondy snarled.  
  
"I didn't ask him to kill himself!" Max yelled.  
  
"No, but you knew he would! You knew he would do anything for you. And you used that, Max." Max didn't make a sound. "Then his memories come back, and you take them away again. What right did you have to do that?"  
  
"He was going to kill my friend!"  
  
"You should have let him!" Jondy knew she was being unreasonable but it didn't matter right now.  
  
"Would you have let him murder your friends?"  
  
"That's it. That's the problem. You don't seem to understand that we are superhuman, super freaks, wanted by the government! We're living on borrowed time. You don't make friends! You don't stay in one place! You move, you run from everything. Zack would never have even been in that situation if you had just followed your training."  
  
"We're not still part of Manticore!"  
  
"Yes aw are! And Manticore is still part of us, Max! So use it. Use what we learnt to stay safe. Nothing's free, Max. And if you want freedom you have to make sacrifices."  
  
"I have."  
  
"Not the kind I mean. Once you've seen me, what are you going to do? Go home to your boyfriend? Your friends? Who are you going to tell? Who's shoulder are you going to cry on, saying that I'm mean. You want to be normal, that's not possible. Being normal isn't a reality for us."  
  
"Who says?" Jondy sighed.  
  
"Manticore. That's all that matters."  
  
"I won't let them rule my life."  
  
"But they do. They always will. While any one of us is alive, Manticore controls that life."  
  
"But that means we're never free." Again, Jondy sighed.  
  
"We're not, not really. Sometimes I think the day we escaped, we waisted our time and our lives. You will always be a freak. What do you think your friends would say if they knew what you could do, what you are? They wouldn't still be your friends." Her voice was without malice. Max knew Jondy didn't mean it to sting, after all, Jondy was the same as her.  
  
"That's not true. They except me."  
  
"So you've told them. What happened to secrecy! You do realise that you put all of us in danger by telling people we exist." Max said nothing. "No, you didn't. Because you don't think about us, just about you!" Jondy calmed down. "This isn't a game, Max. It's a war." Her voice was quiet and her eyes blank again.  
  
"It doesn't have to be." Max growled childishly. Jondy laughed. Her laugh was hard and showed more teeth than mirth. "I don't want it to be."  
  
"What you want doesn't count, Max. It never has. What matters is that we are soldiers."  
  
"You sound like Zack." Jondy's eyes flashed again.  
  
"Well, maybe you should have listened to him. He was right. You can hide from you past, you can try to block it out and you can even fight it. But in the end, Maxie, we always end up running from it. Nothing can change that. You just have to learn to run fast enough to avoid it."  
  
"I'm tired of running." This time Jondy's smile was sad. She remembered Zack saying the same thing.  
  
"Do you every get tired of being a good solider, Zack?" there was no resentment in her voice. She sounded serious. She sounded old. Old and tired. He glanced at her.  
  
"Of course not. I am a solider and."  
  
"Don't lie to me Zack." Zack sighed.  
  
"I'm nothing but tired. I'm tired of running, of looking over my shoulder to see if someone's there. I'm tired of being alone. I'm tired of having to look out for everyone and I'm tired of fighting."  
  
"We all get tired Max. Even the best of us. You just have to get over it."  
  
"Easy as that, huh."  
  
"It's never going to be easy. And it's never going to be painless." Jondy looked tired. "Don't get into trouble. I can't risk the others by helping you to often." She turned to leave  
  
"You're going?" That was it! Jondy was going to jut get up and leave. She was exactly like Zack! Jondy turned back to face her and finally Max understood. Emotion had started to show in Jondy's eyes. They were smothering. Love, hate, anger, frustration, loss, sadness and the smallest particle of fear.  
  
"I have to go, Max. Syl needs bailing out of prison again." Jondy smirked. She knew her big sisters fetish for dangerous weapons. Max said nothing. Jondy had to go. She understood that. She didn't like it, but she understood. Jondy was looking after the others. She had taken Zack away, and Jondy was making it up.  
  
"Love you." Max whispered.  
  
Max turned from her sister, knowing she wouldn't see her again. Jondy was right, Zack had been right, Eva had been right, she was dangerous. She wouldn't leave Logan, the others and her normal life, even for her brothers and sisters and she couldn't except that other things Jondy had said. But she loved her family and because she did, she was going to walk away. You can't have everything, and Max had chosen. Max also understood that Jondy loved her too much to walk away, despite her toughness, and she had made it easier for sister.  
  
"Love you to, Maxie." Jondy answered softly. Max smiled sadly and kept walking. 


	5. Mental Pain

Title: Catch me if you can Chapter 5: Mental pain. Author: Wordless_angel Author email: wordless_angel @hotmail.com Rating: PG Spoilers: 411 on the DL; Cold Comfort; Blah Blah, Woof Woof; The Kidz are Aiight; Hit a Sista Back; And Jesus Brought a Casserole; Designate This; Proof of Purchase; Some Assembly Required Disclaimer: None of this is mine. No offence is meant to the creators and no money is being made from this work. Summary: After her run in with Max, Jondy goes off to find Syl, who has her own family problems. A/N I can't get my highs of alcohol, because I'm allergic to something in it. I'm far to scared to take drugs and as to getting my kicks out of extreme sports. SNORE. Been there, done that. No, sad as this may seem, I get my highs out of reviews, so please review. For my sake.  
  
"Memory is a burden that wears the soul as the weather wears a stone."  
  
"That's it, you're free." The guard began to unlock the door. The pretty, delicate looking blonde stood up from the bed.  
  
"Who?" she asked.  
  
"Says they're family." The guard shrugged as he roughly grabbed the woman and dragged her to the exit.  
  
"Krit." The woman sighed. So he was finished being mad at her. When she saw who it really was she stopped. "Jondy?" she asked.  
  
"I thought I warned you about adding to your collection, Syl." Syl pouted.  
  
"You did. But it was such a nice piece. Old Russian."  
  
"I don't care how nice it was." Syl frowned. Her little sister wasn't normally so uptight. Come to think of it, Jondy looked as if she'd been crying.  
  
"I'm starving. How 'bout you buy me breakfast or lunch or something." Syl said. Jondy nodded and let Syl lead the way to a café. Syl ordered four eggs, three rashers of bacon, toast and orange juice. After all, Jondy was paying and no X5 passes up an opportunity for a free feed. Jondy just had black coffee. They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"Are you going to spit it out, Jon?"  
  
"I saw Max." Syl stopped eating.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was horrible to her. I blamed her for the other dying."  
  
"Please tell me you didn't yell at her about Zack." Jondy wouldn't meet her eyes. "Oh, man. You know who sensitive Max is."  
  
"I was angry. Zack only went in with you lot because Max wanted it."  
  
"Well, why don't you blame us, then?"  
  
"Because you didn't go back after a lost cause."  
  
"Brin is our sister. Are you telling me you would have let her die?"  
  
"I know what they do to you at Manticore. Brin was dead and gone."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." Jondy glared and continued.  
  
"Because you didn't go back after a lost cause and then get caught."  
  
"Zack got caught to."  
  
"Yes, but he would have been alive. You and I both know he never would have given into their tricks. He would have stayed Zack and got out eventually. But noooo, Max had to die and of course Zack had to shoot himself in the head. Now he can't even remember the name of Zane's stupid dog!"  
  
"Fluffy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fluffy. The name of Zane's dog. Stupid name." Jondy glared and Syl decided to be sensible. "Zack would have done the same for us."  
  
"No he wouldn't. He would say that the group needed a leader! It would have eaten away at him, but he'd have let us die." Jondy put her head in her hands. "He loved her so much. And you know what the worst part is? Max doesn't even know how much he cared."  
  
"I think she understands."  
  
"She doesn't understand!" Jondy lifted her head angrily. Syl recoiled a little. Jondy was fierce all the time, but she was mildly petrifying when she was mad. "She doesn't want to understand anything! Max just wants to be normal."  
  
"That's what we all want." Syl said quietly. Jondy almost agreed.  
  
Jondy flopped onto the floor and watched Zack. He paced back and forth, hands clasped behind him.  
  
"When will you understand that I am trying to help you?" Jondy sighed. So he was going to do this again. For once, just once, she wished that he could at least pretend to understand.  
  
"When will you understand that I am trying to ignore you? Take the hint and leave me alone." Her answer was snappy but too bad. He looked at her and something flicked in his eyes.  
  
"Do you want to get recaptured? Do you want Manticore swarming all over this place?"  
  
"Do you want a bloody nose, 'cause you're defiantly going the right way?"  
  
"Cant you just try to understand my position as your CO."  
  
"Cant you understand I just want a normal life?"  
  
"I know, but we can't have that. I accepted that a long time ago. And I get so sick of hearing you lot talk about it, like it can ever happen."  
  
"Hey, Jon, even Zack let us dream."  
  
"Yeh, and look what happened to him." Jondy shot back.  
  
"Don't get nasty." Syl rested her chin in her hands. "You know, I think Maxie isn't the only one who needs to deal with stuff." Jondy sighed and dropped her head in her hands again.  
  
"You know, it's really my fault. I knew he was going to do something stupid and I didn't do anything. I should have gone with him, or at least knocked him unconscious."  
  
"You know Zack as well as I do. He wouldn't have let you come and he defiantly wouldn't have let you knock him unconscious."  
  
"But I should have tried!"  
  
"It wouldn't have done any good."  
  
"How do you know that?" Jondy yelled. People turned and stared and she lowered her voice before she continued. "How do I? I should have tried. Maybe you'd have a decent leader, maybe you'd still be."  
  
"Maybe I'd still be locked up in that cell for nicking a beautiful piece from some militia group." Jondy raised an eyebrow. Syl shrugged. "They had plenty. I didn't think they'd notice. Anyway, Zack would have let me sit in the in the cell until I'd learned my lesson or escaped. Zack would never have stayed with me for a week when Krit wouldn't talk to me, again. Zack wouldn't have stayed up all night with me when I had seizures. I loved my brother, and he was an incredible CO. He was the best we could have. He was created that way. But he's not you." Jondy smiled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Absolutely." Jondy sighed.  
  
"He was so strong."  
  
"I know. Nothing seemed to worry him." Jondy laughed nastily.  
  
"Oh, he worried. About you, Krit, Zane, Arze, Max, Tinga."  
  
"You." Syl added. Jondy smiled.  
  
"Yeh, I guess me. And Ben, he worried a lot about Ben. He mentioned something Eva said about him. Things hurt him, just like they did us. Sometimes more." Syl frowned.  
  
"Really? " She had never seen that side of her brother.  
  
"Yeh." Jondy said quietly.  
  
"Do you know the date, Jondy? Do you know what today is?" Jondy thought for a moment.  
  
"Nope, give up. Tell me."  
  
"Today is the day we escaped from Manticore eleven years ago." Jondy was silent for a minute.  
  
"Eleven years. That's a long time."  
  
"Yeah, eleven years of running. Of hiding. Eleven years of fucking escape and evade practise." Zack laughed bitterly. "And you know what the worst part of today is?"  
  
"That we have to wait another year for our next Manticore birthday?"  
  
"Today was the day Eva died." Zack buried his face in his hands, trying not to cry. Jondy moved to sit next to him. She realised with a jolt how much Eva's death must have affected Zack.  
  
"She shouldn't have died." He muttered into his hands rousing her from her thoughts. "I shouldn't have let her die." Jondy frowned.  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"I did. I failed her. I should have."  
  
"He sure got pissed when we didn't follow orders though." Syl said. The withdrawn look Jondy had on her face was starting to scare her. Jondy smiled.  
  
"That he did." Then she straightened her shoulders. "Speaking of orders, I better go and found out what my other brothers and sisters are destroying. Go make up with Krit." She added.  
  
"Why would I need to do that?"  
  
"Please Syl. You're an X5.You don't end up in prison unless someone sets you up. What happened this time? Let me guess. The two of you had a fight, you stomped out, and he got mad and set the alarm of, thus getting you caught. How long has it been now? A year?" Syl made a face.  
  
"He started it." Jondy raised an eyebrow. "Okay. I'll say I'm sorry. I was going to anyway." Jondy smiled and turned away, then, as if on an afterthought, turned back.  
  
"Syl, thank you." Syl smiled.  
  
"Anytime, baby sister. Anytime." Jondy suddenly hugged her seated sister.  
  
"Love you." She whispered and turned away.  
  
"Love you to, Jondy." Syl answered softly. Jondy smiled sadly and kept walking. 


End file.
